Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin’s!
by Brianna Reno
Summary: The title says it all. But is that really all? Your just gonna have to read to find out. And this is my first fan fic, so please be honest. I can take it! (Rated for slight language.)FINISHED!
1. Intro

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters or stuff like that. *Tear* But I wish I did.  
  
FYI: 

' TEXT ' ~ This means some ones thinking something.  
  
*TEXT* ~ This means some one is doing something.  


(TEXT) ~ This is where I will go in to give you some more info, if I think you need it.  
  
M.R ~ This means Master Roshi, Sorry, but I don't think I'll feel like writing that out ever time.  


GR~ This means Gravity Room.

The DL:  
  
Well basically this is a story about Goten and Trunks going to stay at The Kame House with Krillin, Master Roshi, and 18 for a night. It's basically because Krillin thought that he wasn't getting to see Trunks and Goten enough. So he invited them over to stay the night. M.R and 18 aren't to happy about it, so they... Wait why am I, telling you the whole story now. You are just going to have to read the story and find out what happens.  
  
~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	2. The Call

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

Chapter One: The Call

It was a beautiful sunny day out all over earth, especially at the homes of Goten Son and Trunks Briefs.

Ring!! RING!!! RRIINNGG!!!!

"Ok, OK!!! I hear you already, just SHUT UP!!!" Bulma yells at the phone. " I'm busy! Uh... Trunks get the phone, will you?"

"Ok Mom!" The six-year-old yells to his mother. "Hello?"

"Hey! I bet this is Trunks, Huh."

"Yes...."

"Don't sound so worried, it's just me, Krillin!!"

"Oh, hi Krillin," Trunks says happily into the mouthpiece. "What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the night. I never get to see you. Goten's going to come too." Krillin on the other line said. " So what ya say?"

"Really? No lie?"

"Nope no lie, so what do you say?"

"COOL!! Just let me ask mom first." Trunks says as he runs off to find his mother, phone in hand. "Mom....MOM....MOOOOMMMY!!!!"

"Yes Trunks," Bulma answers "What do you need?"

"Krillin wants to know if I can go over to spend the night tonight. He says that Goten is going, soooooo...... Can I go mommy, pleeeeeease?"

'He wants both of them over there at the same time?' Bulma thought to herself 'Is he nuts!?' "Is he on the phone?"

"Yes" Trunks answers handing his mother the phone.

"Hello, Krillin?" She asks the mouthpiece.

"Ya?"

" Hey, it's fine with me if Trunks spends the night, but are you sure you want BOTH Goten and Trunks at The Kame House at the Same time?"

"Ya it's ok, we can handle it. But M.R and 18 aren't to sure about it either, we can survive though."

"Well, Ok, if you say so. I'll send Vegeta over with him in a couple hours."

"K, later Bulma."

"Bye." She says and hangs up the phone. 

"Well go get you stuff ready." Bulma says to her only son. " You get to go."

"YES, awesome!!!!" Trunks yells and runs to get his stuff ready. "Thanks mom!!"

'I hope you know what your getting yourself into Krillin' Bulma thinks to herself as she goes back to her newest invention.


	3. Here They Come!

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!

Chapter Two: Here They Come!!

**In The Last Chapter**

"Well go get you stuff ready." Bulma says to her only son. " You get to go."

"YES, awesome!!!!" Trunks yells and runs to get his stuff ready. "Thanks mom!!"

'I hope you know what your getting yourself into Krillin' Bulma thinks to herself as she goes back to her newest invention.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"Grrrrrr…" Vegeta grows to himself. "It doesn't take that long to pack a bag for one night." Finally pissed enough Vegeta yells, "GOD DAMIT TRUNKS!!! Will you get down here already!?!"

"Hang on a second!" Trunks yells down the stairs, almost done with his packing. Eventually he comes bounding down the stairs bag in hand. "I'm ready!" He says happily.

"About time." Vegeta say, while jumping into the air and flying off towards the Kame House with Trunks not far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are they here yet?" 18 asked sounding bored as always.

"No," Krillin answered. "Wait, I think I see something."

And he did, because about a minute later Gohan, along with is little brother Goten on Nibus of course, landed on the little island.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Gohan! What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"I hear ya!" Krillin laughs as he turns to Goten. "Hey buddy, ready for some fun?"

"Ya!" Goten nods vigorously. "Is Trunks here yet?"

"No not yet."

"I wouldn't say that." 18 put in.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"BOO!!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Krillin screams while jumping about 15 feet into the air.

Once he finally came down, he turned to see Trunks standing there, staring up at him, with that oh-so-familiar smirk plastered or his face, snickering. While Vegeta stood on the roof, with the same smirk Trunks had.

"Hey Krillin, I scared you. Didn't I?" Trunks asked.

"Ummmm… no I was just startled that's all." Krillin lied.

"Un Huh." Trunks smirked more.

"Hey Trunks!!" Goten said running up to his best friend.

"Hey Goten!"

"Well I should get going." Gohan says as he jumped into the air. "I come to pick you up tomorrow, k?"

"Ok!" 

"Bye everyone!!" He says as every one waves.

"I'm going too." Vegeta said and starts flying off.

"Bye Daddy!!" Trunks says as he waves to his father.

'I can't believe he wants both brats over there at the same time' Vegeta thought to himself as he was flying back to Capsule Corp. ' Oh well. At least it gets him out of my hair for a day. Plus, if he wants both of them over there at the same time, it's his funeral.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry people, I know I write short Chapters, but I try. Well any ways. What's gonna happen. Well you're just going to have to wait to find out. And remember to please REVIEW!! I love all the ones I have gotten so far. Well, anyways. I got to go. Laterz!!


	4. Now THe Fun Begins

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!

(Disclaimerà I don't own DBZ, but I should!!)

Sorry for the delay ppl, I know I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to getting in chapters. Well any ways, here we go……

Chapter Three: Now The Fun Begins

**In The Last Chapter**

"Bye Daddy!!" Trunks says as he waves to his father.

'I can't believe he wants both brats over there at the same time' Vegeta thought to himself as he was flying back to Capsule Corp. ' Oh well. At least it gets him out of my hair for a day. Plus, if he wants both of them over there at the same time, it's his funeral.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ready To go?" Krillin asked the two youngsters.

"Yeah!!" They both answered in unison.

"Ummm… Krillin?" MR asked

"Yes?"

"What are we supposed to do with them, we don't have any kids stuff around here."

"Oh, well I was gonna take them swimming for a bit."

"Yes!!" Goten called out.

"No lie" Trunks asked.

"Nope. So I hope you brought some swimming trunks, Trunks."

"Ha ha ha, I've NEVER heard that one before." He put in sarcastically as Goten giggled at the joke. But he quickly shut-up as Trunks gave him one of Vegeta's 'Shut-it before I kill you' looks.

"Just go and get dressed." Krillin said as he ushered them inside.

As Krillin turned around to look at the sky for a brief moment, (BRIEF being the main word) he suddenly heard a loud crashing, followed by an "Oops" from Goten. And a " Dumbass!!" from Trunks.

'Oh man…' Krillin thought to himself. 'Maybe they WERE right.'

+++++++++++++++++++

Uh-Oh… What did they do now? Oh man the suspense!!!! Well you're just going to wait to find out. And remember……. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already, I really appreciate it. Well check in soon to find out what happens. Laterz!!

~Princessdbztrunks


	5. Nonreplicable tears

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's

(Disclaimerà I don't own DBZ. And by now everyone should know that NONE OF US DO!!!) 

Chapter Four: Nonreplicable tears.

**In The Last Chapter**

As Krillin turned around to look at the sky for a brief moment, (BRIEF being the main word) he suddenly heard a loud crashing, followed by an "Oops" from Goten. And a " Dumbass!!" from Trunks.

'Oh man…' Krillin thought to himself. 'Maybe they WERE right.'

+++++++++++++++++++++

Krillin ran inside to see what happened. But all he got was Goten and Trunks scurrying around, trying to clean up whatever they broke. When they finally realized Krillin was standing right in front of them, they turned with (what they were hoping was) an innocent smile plastered on their faces.

"What did you two do?" Krillin asked.

"Nothin'." Trunks answered quickly, before Goten could. He would surely get them into BIG trouble. "We were just goin' to go get dressed. Huh Goten?"

"But Trunks we just broke that, OW!!!" Goten yelled as Trunks elbowed him in the ribs. Giving him a look that could kill.

"Shut-it!" He hissed silently

"Un-uh…. Ya, you can't pull anything over on me. I heard some thing break. Now what was it?"

"Nothing demo…. I think." Trunk said sheepishly. Goten just looked down at his shoes.

"Well what was it?" MR said. He and 18 had been with Krillin the whole time. So they don't know what the two have broken either.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad." 18 put in. "It's not like there is any thing of value on this crappy little island."

Trunks and Goten just bit there lips and then finally stepped away to reveal what they broke. And behind them stood the shattered pieces of what used to be a vase.

"OH MY KAMI!!!" MR screamed. "That's a ONE OF A KIND VASE!!"

"Don't you mean it WAS a one of a kind vase." 18 said as she bent down to pick up one of the shards. Goten and Trunks cringed as she did.

"We didn't mean to." Goten apologized. "It was an accident. We're really sorry."

"Ya, sorry." Trunks said as he looked at the floor.

"Oh well," Krillin started. " at least you two aren't hurt."

"What about that vase!!" MR yelled. "I can't replace that! I got it from Goku's grandfather, Gohan. BEFORE Goku was even born!"

This made Goten whimper a little. Now he really felt bad that he broke the vase. "I'm sorry, I just… *sniffle* just.." Goten couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth. Tears started to come down his face. And even though he wouldn't admit it, Trunks had tears welling up in his eyes, too. 

"Nice going old man." 18 glared at MR. "Now you made him cry."

"Oops, oh sorry Goten I know you didn't mean to." 

They both just sniffled.

"It's ok you guys. Lets just go swimming." Krillin said happily.

They both nodded, and went (Carefully) to go and get dressed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well? What do you guys think? I hope you like it so far. And even if you don't please review anyways. Well now they are finally going to go swimming……. Right? I don't know, you'll just have to wait to find out. Laterz!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	6. Writer’s Note RUN!

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's ~ Writer's Note (RUN!!!!)

I know.

I know. 

Everyone hates 'em. 

Including me. 

So why write one you ask? 

1) Just to piss you guys off?

2) To thank every one? 

3) Writers Block? 

It's kinda a mixture of 2 & 3. (And maybe some 1, JUST KIDDING!!)

Seriously though, I really do want to thank every one who keeps reading an reviewing my story. 

So I want to give a BIG thank you to the following 6 people who have reviewed so far.

Whoosh918

Kenshin the Legendary Swo

Takuma

Hattori Abigail

Kenshinbaby *2* 

Chaotic Bystander *3* 

And if I forgot some one, 

I'm sorry.

And a very BIG special thanks to you, too.

And as for #3. 

I do have a case of writer's block. 

So I'm looking for ideas. 

So if you have any you can either post them on the review board.

Or e-mail them to me at princessdbztrunks@hotmail.com (Easy to remember huh?)

Well any way, 

I think that's it for now. 

Thanks again!!

LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^


	7. Kenshinbaby's Chapter

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's

(Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. (Plain, simple, and to the point.)

Chapter Five: Kenshinbaby's Chapter.

This chapter is called 'Kenshinbaby's Chapter' because she had a really good idea. *Stares directly into everyone else's eye's* And also she was the ONLY one who put in an idea. Well anyways…Thanks again Kenshinbaby. Here you go.

**In The Last Chapter**

"Nice going old man." 18 glared at MR. "Now you made him cry."

"Oops, oh sorry Goten I know you didn't mean to." 

They both just sniffled.

"It's ok you guys. Lets just go swimming." Krillin said happily.

They both nodded, and went (Carefully) to go and get dressed.

+++++++++++++++++++

A few minutes later Goten, Trunks and Krillin came out. All dressed in swimming attire. 

"Ready to go?" Krillin asked the two.

"Yeah, totally!! I am!!" Trunks said happily , while running and doing a cannon ball into the water. Followed shortly by Krillin. "Come on Goten." Trunks waved for his friend to come into the water. "The waters great!!"

Goten just stared at his toes in the sand.

"What's wrong buddy?" Krillin asked the young Goku clone.

"I-I.." He started. But then, Trunks remembered.

"Oh yeah. That's right." 

"What's right?" Krillin asked.

"Goten doesn't know how to swim yet." He finished. Goten just kept staring at his shoes. He was trying to ignore the redness creeping up his neck.

"You don't?"

Goten shook his head side to side. "Gohan keeps saying that he'll teach me. B-but he hasn't gotten to it yet." He stuttered.

"Oh… well. We'll just have to teach you now."

"Really!!" His face lit up. "You really will!! No lie!?!"

"Nope"

"Cool Goten!! I'll help too!!" Trunks put in.

Goten was so happy that he couldn't even speak. He was finally going to learn to swim. After so many attempts of trying to get Gohan to teach him, now he had two teachers. Krillin AND his best friend Trunks. 

'This is gonna be so cool!!' Goten thought to him self.

+++++++++++++++++++

Princessdbztrunks: Goten didn't know how to swim!! Gohan how could you!?! You never taught him!? What's wrong with you!?

Gohan: Hey! Back off! How could I if my mother is always putting so much pressure on me to do all of my work? Hun?

Pdbzt: Yeah… But still!! You could have found some time to teach him! He's a saiyan. It's like a rule that they should know how to swim by now!

Trunks: Yeah Gohan!! My dad taught me how to swim when I was, like, 2 or 3 years old.

Gohan: *Looks at shoes*

Goten: *Sits in corner, looks up at you and says* "This may take a while. You should go. Try back later. Maybe Pdbzt will have a new chapter up then."

Suddenly you see Pdbzt's aura spark and crackle because she just became a super saiyan. She charges at Gohan, who has also become a super saiyan. He jumps into a fighting stance to defend himself.

Goten: Or maybe she won't. *He gets up then* I should go help. Pdbzt has a temper that can rival Vegeta's some times. You should take cover. *He starts off to go help his best friend calm Pdbzt down, as you just barely escape an explosion*


	8. Swimming Lessons?

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!

(Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. But I do own this story. Please don't copy with out my permission!!)

Chapter Six: Swimming Lessons?

**In The Last Chapter**

Goten was so happy that he couldn't even speak. He was finally going to learn to swim. After so many attempts of trying to get Gohan to teach him, now he had two teachers. Krillin AND his best friend Trunks. 

'This is gonna be so cool!!' Goten thought to him self.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Ok Goten." Krillin started. "Let start with the basics. Get into the water."

"Yeah!!" Goten said as he jumped into the water.

'This shouldn't be to hard' Krillin thought to him self. 'Saiyans are natural born swimmers… Right?' Just as he was thinking his last thought, Goten jumped to far into the water, and was now splashing around for his life. 'Maybe not.' He thought. Trunks swam out to help him to shallow water.

*Cough! Cough!! Cough!!!* *Breaths heavily* What…. Happened?" Goten choked out.

"What do you think happened, you dumbass!!" Trunks yelled at his friend. "You jumped to far into the water, and started drowning. You were flapping around like a fish out of water. You can't go that far in the water yet. Duh!!"

"Trunks is right Goten" Krillin put in. "First let start in shallower water. Now come over here so we can get started."

Goten walked to the water next to Krillin and Trunks. 

"Ok, now, how about we start off with me holding you up above the water. Then you can just kick your feet and Trunks'll show you what to do with your arms."

Krillin pick Goten up, holding him by his stomach and chest, so he could still breathe above the water.

"Ok Goten do just like I do." Trunks started swimming around in circles, showing Goten his feet and arms. Goten did as he saw, but not to well. It looked more like he was having a seizer. Not trying to swim.

"OW!!!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry Krillin." Goten apologized for kicking Krillin in the face. (REALLY hard I might add.)

"That's ok kiddo."

"Umm, Goten." Trunks said. "I don't think that was what I was doing. Was I?"

"No, your weren't." Krillin rubbed his face. "Let's try again." Krillin pick Goten up once more. Except more away from his face.

"Goten it's more of a smoother motion." Trunks said as he demonstrated with just his arms to start off. "Like this."

Goten tried, but ended up going way to fast once again. And splashing a lot of water around as well.

"GOTEN!! Cut it out! I mean it!! Grrrrrrrr!!! STOP!!!!!!" Trunks yelled and shot a huge ki blast at him. 

But Goten finally stopped, took notice to this, and had jumped to shore. And instead Krillin got hit. Hard. 

So hard it sent him flying backwards, out of the water. And strait to where MR and 18 were. 18 stepped out of the way, but MR was to busy looking at his 'special' magazines to notice. So he got hit with Krillin and the ki beam. 

They both flew right into the house. Causing a MAJOR impact dent.

"Oops." Trunks whispered.

"Uh-oh Trunks. You're in trouble now."

"I-I didn't mean to." 

"Yeah, but look what you did." He pointed to MR and Krillin, who were, by now, starting to get back up.

"Bu-but." He started. "You made me do it!!"

"No I didn't!!" Goten yelled back.

"Yes you did!!" Trunks shot back. "If you would have just stopped like I told you to, none of this would have happened!!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-ha!"

"Nu-uh!!"

"Ya-ha!!"

"Nu-uh!!!"

"Ya-ha!!!"

"NU-UN!!!!"

"YA-HA!!!!"

While this was going on, everyone else just stared and sweat dropped.

"Hey! Hey!! HEY!!!" Krillin yelled.

"WHAT!!" They glared back at him. Mad that he had interrupted their argument .

"Uh… Let's just try again."

"No way this isn't working." 

"Is to Trunks. I'm learning just fine this way."

"No you're not." And with that Trunks jumped into the air and started to fly off. "I'll be back in a sec!!" 

"Hey Trunks where do you think your going!?!" Krillin yelled at the speeding youngster. But it was too late. He was to far away to hear him. 

"Where do you think he is going?" 18 asked.

Krillin just shrugged. 

'Where ever it is,' He thought to him self. 'he better come back in one piece. Arrg. Man. Bulma's gonna kill me if he doesn't.'

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well, whacha think? I hope you ppl like it so far. So where do you think Trunks is going? Your just going to have to wait. Please review!! I love all of the one's I have gotten so far!! LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks


	9. Daddy To The Rescue!

Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!

(Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. (But I do own 2 dogs and a cat. There sooo cute!!)

Chapter Seven: Daddy To The Rescue!! 

**In The Last Chapter**

"Hey Trunks where do you think your going!?!" Krillin yelled at the speeding youngster. But it was too late. He was to far away to hear him. 

"Where do you think he is going?" 18 asked.

Krillin just shrugged. 

'Where ever it is,' He thought to him self. 'he better come back in one piece. Arrg. Man. Bulma's gonna kill me if he doesn't.'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Trunks was flying as fast as his little body could take him. He was almost there. Just a few more miles to go. Then he would be there.

'Man I hope he will help.' Trunks thought to him self. 'Oh well. If he doesn't, I'll just make him…… Hopefully he won't kill me, though.' He landed, and ran inside. Looking around the huge house. (Hint. Hint. ^_^)

"Man, where is he?" Trunks said aloud. "Wait what am I doing? He didn't teach me how to sense ki for nothing…… There he is." He ran out side to the GR, and started banging on the door. Yelling. "Dad!! DADDY!!! Dad, I know you're in there!?!"

In side the GR, Vegeta was annoyed at whoever had interrupted his training. And he knew who it was by now. 'Grrrrrrrr,' Vegeta thought to him self. 'I thought I sent the stupid brat over to that island for the night. Why is he here? Why can't he ask his mother for once? Arg!'

"What do you want!?!" He questioned the door.

"Come out here, I need to talk to you!"

"Grrrrrrrr." He hesitated before finally opening the door. "What?"

Trunks grabbed his shirt and dragged him out side. "Com' on. You have to help."

"Help what?" He growled back. Refusing to go any further without an explanation. Obviously that wouldn't stop Trunks, as he just pulled harder.

"Just come on. Pleeeease?" He begged, looking up at him with his oh-so famous puppy dog eyes.

"Grrrrrr, what have I told you about begging. It's not something that a saiyan of your heritage dose. NOW STOP!!"

"Fine." He pouted. Then grabbed his shirt once more, and started flying onto the air. Dragging Vegeta along with him "Come on. Lets go."

"Hey. Le' go!! I demand that you put me down this instant!! God damn it brat!! That means NOW!!!" But he didn't stop. He just kept going. Heading back to The Kame House. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

They had not been expecting Trunks to come back with Vegeta in hand. By the looks on their faces, that was obvious.

"Vegeta?" Krillin asked. 

"Uh, Trunks." Goten questioned. "Why did you go and get your Dad?"

"That's what I would like to know." Vegeta stated. "What happened to the house?"

"Uh, well, Goten and Tru…" 

"La, la, la!!" Trunks cut in. "He, he, he. That's not important right now. What IS important is why I brought you here. To help teach Goten how to swim." 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Vegeta, teaching Goten how to swim. This can't be good. Oh well, Until then, LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks

(P.S ~ I hope every one had a great Thanksgiving!! ^_^)


	10. Finally

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's!

Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. And if I did, why would I be writing a story on Fan Fiction, and not making it into an episode or something.

Chapter Eight: Finally

**In The Last Chapter**

They had not been expecting Trunks to come back with Vegeta in hand. By the looks on their faces, that was obvious.

"Vegeta?" Krillin asked. 

"Uh, Trunks." Goten questioned. "Why did you go and get your Dad?"

"That's what I would like to know." Vegeta stated. "What happened to the house?"

"Uh, well, Goten and Tru…" 

"La, la, la!!" Trunks cut in. "He, he, he. That's not important right now. What IS important is why I brought you here. To help teach Goten how to swim." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

"The brat can't swim yet." Vegeta chuckled. "What's wrong with him? Or is the offspring off Kakarot just a scared little half breed?"

"Dad, stop it!" Trunks hissed. Seeing that his best friend was starting to turn red again. "Gohan never taught him how. It's not his fault. And I'm a half breed too, so be quiet about that. You know as well as I do that it only makes me stronger than if I was just a full saiyan." 

"Yeah, right. Whatever."

"Grrrrrrr."

"Ok," Krillin cut in. "I'm gonna stop it right here. Before it gets to be worse."

"And why should I help?" Questioned Vegeta. "What's in it for me? Hmmm."

"Ummm... Well You get to beet up on Goten for a while." Said Trunks.

"Done." 

"Hun?" Goten looked worried.

"It's ok Goten." Trunks assured his friend. A smirk plastered on his face. "He just gonna teach you the same way he taught me."

Goten eyes widened with fear of what might happen to him. "H-How did he t-teach you?" He managed to stutter out.

"You'll see." Trunks smirked. As Vegeta crept up behind Goten, and threw him into the deeper water.

"Vegeta!!" Krillin yelled. "What do you think you're doing!?!"

"Teaching the brat how to swim." He answered plainly.

"That's NOT teaching him how to swim!! That's drowning him!!"

"No, watch."

"If he dies, it's on your head when ChiChi comes." Krillin said and turned to watch Goten learn to 'swim'.

"All saiyan, full blooded or not, have the ability to learn to swim on there own." Vegeta started. "It's almost like they were born knowing. They just have to have the right motivation to finally learn how." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he still drowning!"

"Because he still doesn't have the right motivation."

"What, you mean splashing around for your life isn't enough motivation."

"Nope."

"Then what IS?"

"I'll show you." Trunks put in. Then yelled out to the water. "Goten!! GOTEN!!! watch out!! There's a HUGE SHARK coming to get you!!!! You Have To SWIM!!!!!"

"Hun, what? SHARK!?!" Goten chocked out. "WHERE!?!" 

"RIGHT THERE!!!!"

"Where!?!"

'Oh, for Gods sake.' Trunks thought to him self. "JUST SWIM!!! IT'S RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!!!"

Then something clicked in his mind. And he swam. Closed his eyes and swam for all he was worth. All the way to shore. But he still didn't stop. Not until he plowed right into Krillin. Then they both fell over. Goten of exhaustion, and Krillin of pain.

"Wha-what happened?" Goten stuttered.

"You did it, Goten!!" Trunks said happily to his friend.

"Did what?"

"You swam!"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

Trunks nodded.

"No lie?"

"Nope."

"Don't you remember?" Krillin asked. 

"No."

"Well you did." 18 put in. "And you plowed through Krillin in the process."

"I did? Oh sorry Krillin."

"That's ok, little guy."

"Who cares anyway, you learned how to swim didn't you?" Vegeta said. "So now I can leave. Right?"

"Yes dad." Trunks said. " You can leave now."

"Right." Vegeta said jumping into the air. Leaving the little island for the second time that day. "Bye." he said and flew off.

"Bye Vegeta!!" Goten yelled after him. "Thanks again!!!"

Once he was out of sight, Trunks asked. "Can we go swimming yet?"

"Sure." Krillin answered. "Lets go."

"Wait!"

"What now?" Trunks growled.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Goten...." Trunks hissed.

"Hun?"

"You're an IDIOT!!!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Like father, like son. That's what I always say. Oh well. What can ya do? Until next time!! Laterz!!! ^_^

~Princessdbztrunks


	11. Evil Chapter

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's!

Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. *Laughs Evil Like* But I will some day!!! 

Chapter Nine: Evil Chapter. 

**In The Last Chapter**

Once he was out of sight, Trunks asked. "Can we go swimming yet?"

"Sure." Krillin answered. "Lets go."

"Wait!"

"What now?" Trunks growled.

"I'm hungry."

Everyone just sweat dropped.

"Goten...." Trunks hissed.

"Hun?"

"You're an IDIOT!!!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Am not!!" Goten defended him self. "Just 'cause I'm hungry doesn't mean I'm an idiot!"

"It dose when you're ALWAYS hungry!! And plus if you eat now you wont be able to swim for an hour."

"Why not?"

"You'll get cramps in the water. That's why." 

"Oh ok."

'I can't take thins any more!' Krillin thought. "Just get in the water already!" 

Having Krillin yell at them, made Goten and Trunks jump strait into the water.

"Finally." Krillin said aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I'm gonna be kinda evil hear and not do a chapter about them ACTUALLY swimming. I'm just to lazy. ^_^ I'll just have them tell what they saw.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"So did you guys have fun?" MR asked as they all came inside from swimming. 

"Yeah." Trunks started. 

"It was tons of fun! We saw tons of fish and stuff like that." Goten ended.

They had been gone for quite a longtime. By now it was already dark, around 7:00. So they were all VERY tired. So as soon as they hit the couch, they were out like a light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Goten and Trunks were up around 6:00 in the morning. 

Well, Goten was any ways.

"Trunks get up... Trunks get up... Trunks get up!!!" Goten repeated over and over as he pounded on Trunks' back.

"Get off me, and be quiet!" Trunks hissed at his friend. "You're gonna wake the whole house up!"

"Sorry, but I'm really, REALLY hungry!"

"Than go make some thing." Trunks said and rolled back over on his side to go back to sleep.

"But Trunks," Goten whined. "I don't know how. Will you help me?"

"Do I even have a choice?" He said and got off of the couch. As Goten ran into the kitchen.

"We should make everyone breakfast, Trunks. You know. To make up for all of the stuff we did."

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

"Cool!!"

"Shhhhh! You're gonna wake every body up."

+++++++++++++++++

Sorry guys. I know that this chapter was stupid. I'm just.... I don't know what I am right now. I'll write a better chapter next time, promise. 

~Princessdbztrunks^~^

(P.S ~ I'm posting another story up an Fan Fic. It's called 'Six Years; A DBZ Story' Please check it out and tell me what you think!!)


	12. Cooking Breakfast

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's!

Disclaimer ~ I don't own DBZ. Just some useless crap.

Chapter Ten: Cooking Breakfast.

**In The Last Chapter**

"We should make everyone breakfast, Trunks. You know. To make up for all of the stuff we did."

"Whatever, doesn't matter to me."

"Cool!!"

"Shhhhh! You're gonna wake every body up."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goten giggled as he and Trunks started looking for pots, pans, and thing things to cook for breakfast.

"Ya know, they don't have much food here." Goten stated as he looked through an empty fridge. (To a saiyan any ways. ^_^) 

"They don't have much to cook with either." Trunks put in, while looking through the cabinets. 

"Oh well," Trunks said as he pulled out some eggs and bacon. "We'll just work with what we got."

"Ok." Goten said pulling out a loaf of bread and some pots and pans.

"Here, Goten put that stuff on the stove. No not the bread. Just the pots and pans."

"Then where do I put the bread?" 

"On the counter!"

"Ok, ok. Jeezs, now who's gonna wake the whole house up?"

"Grrrrrr, just shut-up and crack some eggs. Not on the floor!! In the pan!!"

"Well sorry, Mr. Perfect."

"Just go set the table."

"Fine. Uh Trunks, where's the plates?"

"How am I supposed to know? Just look around for 'em." Trunks said while waving from the stove. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hun," Groaned Krillin. All of the clacking from the kitchen had woken him. "What's that? 18 Do you hear that?"

"What?" 

"Do you hear that." He repeated.

"What ever it is go tell it to shut-up."

"All right." He groaned as he got out of the bed, and made his way to the noise. "It sounds like it's coming from the kitchen."

And it was because as soon as he turned the corner into the kitchen, he saw where the noise was coming from.

'What are they doing?' Krillin thought to him self as he surveyed the scene from around the corner.

"So who's the one making all the noise?" 18 asked. She had decided to see what was going on. Giving up on getting back to sleep.

"I don't know. I think their trying to cook breakfast for us."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, because, they keep on 'shhing' each other. And I thought I heard Goten say that 'he hoped we like it', so I assumed he meant breakfast."

"Do you really think we should let them cook all by their selves?"

"Well, probably not. But since we're right here, I think it should be ok."

"Well, come get me when it's ready. I'm going back to bed."

"Ok, but make sure to act surprised when you come out."

"What ever." 18 groaned as she headed back to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OW!!" Trunks yelled as the bacon splattered and hit his arm.

"Shhh, Trunks!"

"It's not my fault."

"I really hope they like the breakfast we make them. What do you thinks Trunks?"

"I thinks that if this bacon splatters on me one more time, I'm gonna blast it to HFIL." Trunks growled at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

It sizzled and then splattered him again.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Trunks yelled and started to form a ki blast in his right hand.

"TRUNKS NO!!!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well, I hope that chapter was better than the last one. So who was the one trying to stop trunk? Who knows. You'll just have to wait to find out. Laterz!!

~Princessdbztrunks


	13. Trees

Goten And Trunks Stay At Krillin's!

Disclaimer ~ Sorry I STILL don't own DBZ. 

Soooooo sorry you guys. I got into trouble, and was not aloud on the computer for two weeks. So I am just about to write the next chapters to both of my stories now. So I'm gonna TRY to finish off this story either now or in the next chapter. (Notice I put 'TRY' in bold letters for a reason.) So, any ways here you go. ^_^

Chapter Eleven: Tree's

**In The Last Chapter**

"I really hope they like the breakfast we make them. What do you thinks Trunks?"

"I thinks that if this bacon splatters on me one more time, I'm gonna blast it to HFIL." Trunks growled at the bacon sizzling in the pan.

It sizzled and then splattered him again.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Trunks yelled and started to form a ki blast in his right hand.

"TRUNKS NO!!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Goten ran in front of his friend just in time to knock his hand out of the way of the stove. And instead, it blasted out the window and took off the top half of the palm tree in the yard. (The ONLY tree on the whole island to be exact.) They both watched with wide eyes as in creaked, fell over into the water, and started to float away.

"Oops." They both managed to choke out, as they saw a sea gull slowly descend a pone the trunk and 'ca'.

"Oh shit..." Krillin said as he stared at the scene before him.

Goten and Trunks were to busy staring to notice. That is, until 18 and MR came bounding into the kitchen to find out what happened.

"What the HELL was that!!" MR yelled as he came into the kitchen.

"Oh...My...God..." 18 said and stared at the sea gull on the now sea bound tree. "What did you do!?"

Goten and Trunks stared at each other. They knew they were in for it now. 

"Why is my tree in the ocean?" MR asked.

"Ummmm...." They both said in unison again. Then stated quickly. "Trunks did it! Trunks did it!! TRUNKS DID IT!!!" Goten yelled at the same time as Trunks was screaming at the top of his lungs. "Nuh-uh it was Goten!! NUH-UH IT WAS GOTEN!!!"

"Everybody just SHUT-UP!!" Krillin yelled, trying to calm everyone down.

They both tightly shut their mouths immediately. 

"That's better." He breathed. "Now then, what were you two doing in the kitchen so early in the morning?"

"We were just trying to make everyone breakfast." Goten said looking at his feet. Trunks did the same, but without talking. Goten went on. "We just wanted to make up for all of the stuff we did, but I think we just made it worser."

"Worse." Trunks corrected. A habit he had picked up from his mother. 

"So, I guess you were right Krillin." 18 said.

"You knew!?!" They said together.

"Nice going Goten. I told you, you were being to loud."

"Ya, well... You weren't being Mr. Quiet Saiyan either ya know!!" Goten stated defending himself.

"Everyone be QUIET!" Krillin said, once again trying to bring calm to the situation. 

He looked around at the situation again. There was a stump in the yard, with the other half floating in the ocean. And now burning breakfast. 

There was also the site of a smaller version of their savior from the future, and a young Goku clone. He sighed, then said. "Why don't we just eat some breakfast?"

MR and 18 looked at him in disbelief. So did Goten and Trunks, but they had a hint of happiness in their eyes. 

With eyes sparkling, Goten asked. "You mean your not gonna punish us?"

"Ya, your not gonna punish them?" MR asked in disbelief. "What about my tree!?"

"Shhhhh!" Krillin hissed under his breath. "We can always get a new tree."

Everyone sat down to their now burnt, and soggy breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready to go, Goten?" Gohan asked his younger brother while floating in the air, ready to blast off. Their mother, ChiChi, was mad at him for not studying enough last night. The little Goku clone nodded and hopped onto his Nimbus Cloud.

"I'm REALLY sorry for that I did Krillin." He apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"I know buddy. It's ok. But you and Gohan should get going before ChiChi blows her stack."

They both nodded and waved one last time, before zooming off towards their home.

"And then there was one." Krillin said as he leaned on the wall to the house.

"Not for long." 18 said and pointed to the sky at a figure flying to the little island.

"Hi daddy!" Trunks said happily as his father, Vegeta, who decided not to land on the island. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

He just rolled his eyes and said. "Lets go."

"Ok, hang on a sec." He turned to them. "Thanks for inviting me to spend the night you guys. I had lots of fun." He floated up then, and waved. 

"Bye!!" He said and started to fly off next to his father. But quickly turned around and remembered something. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sorry again for all of the trouble me and Goten caused."

'Some times it amazes me that, that is Vegeta's son.' Krillin thought to him self as Trunks was apologizing once again for what he had done.

"Let's go you little brat!!" Vegeta yelled at his son.

"Grrrrrr! Hang on a sec!!!" Trunks yelled back with the rage he inherited from him. 

'And sometimes it doesn't.'

Trunks waved once more and sped off towards Capsule Corp. with his father.

MR, 18 and Krillin turned to go back into the house. Well MR and 18 did anyways. Krillin stayed behind and staring into the sky he thought. 'Those two are definitely something else. So I guess Bulma was right after all.' He laughed and turned to go into his long time home.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I'm done! I'm Done!! I'M DONE!!! Yeah!! 

Well I know It's not that much of an accomplishment. And I also know that it wasn't that good of a story. But oh well. What can ya do? Well anyways I just REALLY want to thank every one who has been there for me through out this whole story. You all know who you are. So, well... ya. Please review!!! Ok, know I'm just rambling on, so I'll stop. And for one last time... LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


End file.
